


the end of all routes

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: After Jihyun Kim's funeral, quite a few mysteries were still left behind. Thus begins a tale of MC and the RFA putting together clues in order to get a fuller idea of who exactly V was, using the gifts and messages he had bequeathed to them in his will.





	

**Editor's Note:**

_I do not fully claim what to know is fully in the mind of Jihyun Kim, also known as V. Scarcely, I saw him in the chatrooms, yet he decided my fate like some earthly Maker. Once I distrusted him, another time I had feared him. Yet, there was something in him, in his blind eyes and expression... So sad and lonely, and full of love. Now I only seek to understand him. It is a mystery that we all want to solve... As a result, the RFA has agreed to help piece together bits and pieces of what he had requested to bequeath us in his will._

* * *

 

**Letter 01**

from: cyan  
to: indigo

_PLEASE DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS LETTER IF YOU HAVE RECEIVED IT._

Dear Jumin Han, my best friend,

I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I put you through so much pain, so I probably do not deserve it. But I want you to know everything. Please do not hate me, Jumin... I know our romance, sweet experimentation, short lived as the summer known as high school, died out.. Yet I must plead that I never wanted our friendship to end as well.

I have so much to say to you, but there is very little that can be done.

So please live on happily, without me...

I didn't mean to leave you behind so many times; I never wanted to. I just didn't want you to be hurt. It's okay if you don't forgive me... I just don't want you to stop caring for me, and caring for yourself, if that is doable for you. That's why I compiled this gift, so I can be with you always.

Forever With Love,  
Jihyun Kim

* * *

 

**Editor's** **Note:**

_  
Jumin has allowed me to see some of the video logs enclosed alongside the letter. I know he is keeping some others to himself, but..._

Log 1

\--A note is enclosed--  
_This is one of my most favorite memories. I'm so sorry if I had seemed too down then. But I want us to remember this memory joyfully._

"Hey, Jumin. I'm so happy to have met you, so yay to our first year together! Let's um, take a video with this new camera Mommy and Daddy bought me for my birthday! Hmm... What do you call those sorts of things again? Sorry, I forgot, ehehe..."

"Uhm, let's see. An an-anniversary?"

"Yes, happy first anniversary! Haha, I'm so glad... Let's stay together for many more years okay?"

"Jihyun, you're always so excited. But how come you're not so cheerful like this around others?"

"Because... my hair color is so unusual. I'm afraid they'll judge me for it. I mean, they're friendly and all but..."

"But what?"

"They don't understand me the way that you do. I know we're very different in many ways, but I think... we're brave enough to tell the truth and what really matters, you know? I don't know how to explain it."

"Mhm, don't worry. I think I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. What's the meaning of bringing me to your home though? I thought you didn't like me coming over that much."

"Jumin, that's not your fault at all. It's not your fault that not even our families understand us. All they do is judge us and feel and do things that they can't be bothered to try and explain to us! It's not fair!"

"Jihyun... Please don't lose that smile. We're only ten, you know. It's not right... that you have to be so sad and mad all the time. I want you to be able to smile always."

"And I you! You're my best buddy, after all!"

"Haha, I suppose... I think... you're more than that?"

"Is that so. ...anyway... I was thinking that since you like cats so much, I want to show you the new kitten we just adopted. Her name is Elizabeth the 2nd. Isn't she cute? I am not sure if I like that green for her eyes on a white cat... but, hm..."

"Ahaha, you're always so fussy, Jihyun. Relax for a moment. Ah... she's so cute. Her fur's.... so soft!"

"Mm, yeah, it really is. I'm so glad you like her!"

"Of course I'll like her; she's yours."

"Yay~"

Log 2

  
\--A note is enclosed.--

_I still couldn't find myself to understand why the girls in our old high school and college classes used to call you "daddy" material. I was thinking that it might have been due to your paternal nature in this video. ^^_

"Jumin, it's your thirteenth birthday now, isn't it? I got you a cake~."

"Ah, I'm not sure if it's that necessary... Won't you put the camera away?"

"But... Jumin, you look so cute with that bed hair... Eh, what am I saying? I'm so sorry to call you over so suddenly, but I want to make it special. Now, be sure to blow out all the candles! I didn't accidentally burn this pinky for nothing, you know."

"God, Jihyun, you have to be much more careful... Put that camera down... I'll get some cool water."

"Alright, alright... Wait, what's with that face... Why are you crying? It's okay... It's okay if I get hurt, as long as it's for you. Please... don't make a face like that. Okay. I'll end the filming now."

...

_Whoosh!_

"Woohoo! In one fell swoop, too, you got them. Jumin, how do you do that?"

"I don't know. It just naturally comes to me, I suppose."

"I can see that. But I hope you made a wish!"

"Jihyun, I don't exactly believe in those things whole heartedly. But I suppose after all your pouting, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try and make one."

"Oooh, can you tell me what it is?"

"Afraid not, as that is how these things are supposed to go, it seems."

"Aw, no fair!"

"Hahaha, Jihyun, it was your idea."

"Whatever. We should smile for the camera now. Happy Birthday, Jumin!"

Log 3

  
\--A note is enclosed.--

_You gave me this back after we graduated from college, Jumin. But I think it's high time I've returned it._

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you want me to bring my camera, Jumin?"

"Just keep it rolling. She's here, isn't she?"

"You mean that bully, Min-seo? She can't do anything to you. What is she trying to start?"

"Just be quiet. Hide behind that pillar. She's here."

"..."

"Mhm, so why didn't you accept my love letter? Think about it. I'm the most popular girl at school, and you're the best looking guy around. We should be together. If you're not willing to accept my affections, then maybe I should just call you out on being gay, like I promised. It's not that difficult to spread around rumors."

"Maybe I'm just not interested in brats like you. And you're not really one to talk, you know. I know your very gay cousin Seo-Jun got kicked out for screwing the janitor in the closet, you *****. Leave me and my friends alone. My parents have enough money to support your major competitors in the linen industry and buy out your parents' asses. But how dare you..."

"H-Huff... huff..."

"How dare you try and get Jihyun involved? Goddamn it, it's thanks to you people that he's the only one I can trust. I've hated going to this godforsaken boarding school ever since Mother and Father separated because he probably tried to go after some drunk socialite. I'm sane only because of _Jihyun_. So you better be grateful that I'm sparing you if you drop it all and run with your tail between your legs like a pansy."

"Ah, fine! Don't ever talk to me again though, or I won't hesitate to stab you with my heels."

"Not if I don't get you first, you dumb broad. Go away."

"...Jumin, that's enough. She's calmed down and left now. And... are you sure you want to bring this to anyone or our parents?"

"No, let me keep this tape in my possession. I will take good care of it, and I need it for leverage. I'm so sorry, Jihyun. I promise this won't happen again. But I can't forgive her, not after what she threatened..."

"What did she threaten, Jumin? I'm not sure if it warranted /this/."

"Oh, yes, it certainly did. Please do not question me. I'll tell you, just cut the video first."

"Okay..."

Log 4

\--A note is enclosed.--

_. . ._

"Guess what, Jumin?"

"What is it?"

"I got into the same university as you... I'm so happy!"

"As am I, but I couldn't expect less from you."

"I'm so glad you had so much faith in me, Jumin."

"Of course... We've made it through these four years together. I'm so happy to have you by my side. As you know... you're very precious to me."

"Ah... Jumin... You know I feel the same. Let's try and make this last as long as possible. It hurts, but it's just between the two of us, right? So we can enjoy it as long as possible. We can be.... together as long as possible."

"Jihyun, don't get carried away with yourself. Of course we'll be together, forever and always. We might... have to hide it, but I believe in us."

"I believe in us too."

"Ahem, anyway, let me tell you something. I do not intend to dorm or stay at my father's home. It will be hard, but I hope to rent an apartment, so I'm afraid I can't become roommates with you."

"Jumin, don't be silly. I just got a paid internship at Lace Studios. They produce a lot of beautiful photography and I get to work under the lovely Elly, as they call her."

"Her real name is Elizabeth, though."

"I know, right? I wonder if I should introduce our Elizabeth to her cat, James II?"

"Not sure if that's a good idea. Would they even allow cats there?"

"Yes, they adore them and sometimes we use them as models."

"Wonderful, now, let's arrange for you to take me there sometime. I promise we can work something out for our living arrangements next year... and hopefully for the three years after that."

"Mm, just one problem. I'm kind of an amateur. I can't really go by my own name yet, as a nobody. I was hoping an alias could help me. Do you know of any that may suit me?"

"Hm... Hm..."

"Take all the time you need."

"No, I've got it."

"Eh, what is it, Jumin?"

"V."

"V? The English letter? Why V?"

"Because it sounds professional, and it can stand for visionary, which you are. You're always constantly paving new paths in life and taking care of the people who follow them."

"J-Jumin... I'm flustered, now's not the time to.... Mmph!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, it appears the camera fell."

"God, you're such a dummy sometimes."

"I know, but aren't I /your/ dummy?"

"Hehe, not really. You just act like one sometimes, but I know the truth. You're the smartest person in our entire high school, and you probably will be in college."

"That's sweet of you to say. Now, while I like spending time in your bedroom as much as any lucky person would... Isn't it time we leave? It's winter break, and I'm hoping we can go to the local coffee shop."

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, Jumin, I'll treat you."

Log 5

**Editor's Note:**

_I-I'm not really sure... if I was supposed to see this. The video tape was tampered with so I only have the beginning... and the paper enclosed with it, was shredded. I don't think Elizabeth was the one to claw at it, but still, I couldn't just leave it in his waste bin. Poor Jumin... He's going through such a hard time now. I don't know where he's going though._

"...Haaa... I'm such a mess. But I need to make a confession... I did love Rika. I'm sorry for separating with you when I did. But graduate school was soon approaching and rumors of a gay affair with a good-for-nothing photographer would have done nothing but harm to an aspiring CEO like you, as I've said before."

"My problem is... I love Rika, but I also love you. I just wanted to let you know that... T-That I never stopped feeling this way about you, it just... lessened. I supposed the pain helped to distract me."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for distancing myself. I'm a lying hypocrite of a friend, of an ex. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you... I-I'm not actually dying of cancer or anything as you know..."

"I just don't want anyone but me to get hurt, and I might have to pay the ultimate price... If you get this, it'd probably be too late for you... but I just want to say this."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave any of you behind. I would never. But... I trapped myself in a web of lies because I was blind to everything but my own righteousness. I thought... none of you had to get involved, that none of you would be hurt. Yet, I was wrong. Terribly wrong."

"I'm so sorry that... you have had to be loved by this blind failure. I'm sorry for wasting all your time..."

"Ahhh... I can't do this anymore... I can't. I have to shut it off."

"...I hope I remember to delete this---"


End file.
